This proposal requests renewal of MBRS funding to enhance the research environment and support student research in biomedically related disciplines at Lehman College. With a student population that is over two- thirds minority and a strong faculty in the sciences, Lehman College is an ideal site for this program designed to increase minority access to science careers. The purpose of the program at Lehman is to create an atmosphere of support and encouragement in which honors level members of Lehman's two- thirds minority student population can be attracted into research careers. The Lehman Science faculty, all with doctorates, and some with funded research support, have run a number of externally and internally funded programs for moving minority students into the scientific and professional mainstream. Among these successes (beyond the current MBRS Program) are our MARC Program, our School/College Collaborative Program, two NSF/RIMI grants, two NSF equipment matching grants, and several awards from industry. Funding is requested for four years to support science minority undergraduates in laboratory research experiences, and, in the case of graduate students, tuition reimbursement. Additionally, research released time is requested for selected regular investigators. Supply and equipment funds are requested for upgrading ongoing research programs. A highly successful visiting minority scientists lecture series will continue to give students access to the experience meeting with minority biomedical scientists who serve as role models. The available minority pool at Lehman for this program consists of approximately 140 upper-level science majors and three to five graduate students. Increased awareness and the incentives of the MBRS Program will enable us to tap into an elementary science course minority pool of over 500. an NIH Minority High School Student Research Apprentice Program is also in place, and we expect this program to increase the number of majors who will benefit from the improved advising and expanded research activity initiated under this grant.